Puddle Gods
by Beckfan
Summary: Based after episode 21 or 22, after Ketch has been left in AU and they have meet AU Charlie.


(Y/N/N) = Your nickname name (Y/N) = Your name

This is a story I wrote after Supernatural Season 13 episode 21 or 22, i don't remember which exactly, Ketch had left himself in the AU world. It is just a little light hearted story, hope you enjoy...Based off the prompt below.

("Where's your shoe?"  
"The giant mud puddle down the road demanded a sacrifice.")

This is crazy, it had been over an hour. I looked everywhere, I looked in rooms I didn't even know we had, she was no where. I thought about calling her phone, almost did, when I remembered that it was sitting on the nightstand next to her bed. I could try Sam, but he was out for his morning run, and the chance of catching him where slim. So starting to get the feeling of being slightly defeated, I worked my way back to the library, from there I could formulate a better game plan. Surprisingly just as I was walking up the steps to the tables, the main door opened and in walked Sam, he shock his hair off, running a hand throw it, and down his face, from where I was standing I could see the sweat shinning off his face.

"Dude, you're gross, go take a shower, swampy."  
"Morning to you too, Dean."  
"Hey have you seen (Y/N/N)?"  
"Yeah, she's outside, not sure what she is doing but…why?"  
"I woke up this morning and she was no where to be found, no note, nothing."  
"Really? That's not like her."  
"I know, that's why I just spent the last hour turning this bunker upside down. Did you know we have a broom closet?"

Sam shrugged his shoulders, plopping down into a chair near the table.

"No really, its a closet, literally filled with all different kinds of brooms."

Sam gave me a look and shock his head, he got up and walked toward the door way to the hall that lead to the rooms.

"Somehow I'm not surprised, I'm goin' go shower. See you in a few."

I waved him off and worked my way up the stairs to the main door. Huffing as the large metal door finally swung open, I noticed the smell first, it was light, sweet almost. Reminded me of a trip to Maine, rich and strong but smooth and fragile. It was still darkish, I looked up at the sky, there was definitely a storm moving in, thunder creaked somewhere off in the distance. I heard movement from behind me, I tried to react but surprisingly wasn't quick enough, I was wrapped in a tight full arm squeezed hug, and was welcomed to a mouth full of wet long brown hair. I heard laughter coming from over my shoulder as I tried to whip around to see who just attacked me.

"Son of a…."

There was more laughing and more hugging. Finally I was released from the prison sentence and flipped around just in time to see the attacker go spin dance off in a circle around me. Her long brown hair was matted by the rain, some of it had adhered itself to her face, she was red in the cheeks, she was wearing the biggest, brightest smile, and her laugh. That laugh, I couldn't think of the last time I had heard it, it was the perfect pitch and carried over the air like music. Her shirt had darkened near her shoulders, probably from the rain, but showed off her curves just as perfect, she had paired the black t-shirt with a pair of blue jeans that had little cuts across the knee, the only pair of jeans she know I never liked, not because they where ugly, but for the completely opposite conditions, they made crazy thoughts bubble to the surface of my brain…the bottoms where wet and covered in specks of what I assumed was mud, she was missing shoes, her feet brown with mud, but bright pink nail polish standing out like a bacon in night. I followed her as she spun and laughed, and kept spinning. I couldn't help but let a smile cross my face, after everything that had been happening in the past few weeks, it was refreshing to see her happy.

"Your crazy."

I commented with a little laugh, she stopped and stared me down.

"Says the boy who chased me out here."  
"Where are your shoes? You could get hurt on the loss gravel."  
"The giant mud puddle down the road demanded a sacrifice. Who was I to judge?"

I could feel my whole train of thinking change in a second. I felt the smile leave my face, as a small round of panic surfaced.

"What do you mean demanded? It talked to you?"

I stared her down again, there was a playful twinkle in her dark brown eyes, she was still smiling, she laughed and came to put a hand on my shoulder.

"Yes Dean, I have angered the puddle gods. The only way to appease them was make small sacrifices to them."

She wrapped me into another hug and started to pull me down the drive.

"I promised a human sacrifice was next, and I think you will do just fine."

I struggled against her a little, I still couldn't figure out if she was joking or if this was an actual case. I racked my brain trying to find instances of something like this.

"No, (Y/N), wait! We need to think about this! Why don't you just come inside! What do you know about them? We should get Sam and figure this out!

There was more laughing and dragging. A million thoughts where racing across my head.

"This is not funny! Wait…No…What if I am to late…What if…Snap out of it, you must be under some kind of mind control spell."

She let me go, running a little ways up the drive, I reached into the band of my jeans and pulled out my fire arm and chased after her, she stopped in front of a huge, muddy puddle. I approached with caution. From where I stood, which was fairly close, it looked like a normal puddle, I could see a wavy reflection of myself and (Y/N), she had her toes in the edge.

"Come closer Dean, can't you hear it? You have to listen close, but can you hear it?"

I stepped a little closer, this was crazy. I didn't hear anything, maybe it had already been effecting (Y/N). Just as I stepped to the edge, watching the toes of my boots make a small ripple spread across the surface. (Y/N) laughed. And jumped. She landed with a massive splash in the center of the puddle, water splashed up in a title wave, I heard myself let out a yelp. I dropped my gun and almost feel on my butt.

"Son of a..."

I regained my balance and took stock of my situation. Not only was (Y/N) still jumping around in the puddle, now i was dotted with spots of dirt and water speckling my flannel and jeans. I bent down and retrieved my gun, with now matched my outfit having been splashed and dropped in muddy water.

"Oh come on, I just cleaned this yesterday!"

(Y/N) stoped jumping for a second, a smile across her face, mud freckles dotted her face, the twinkle in her dark wood brown eyes shinning bright.

"I'm so sorry Dean!"  
"You're not."

I said with a huff.

"You're right, I'm not. But come on dude! Lighten up a little. I mean the world could literally end in a few days, and you want to work a case about a puddle god. I was joking! Leave all the crap alone for a minute, be adventurous, be my partner for something that won't kill us for once."

I wiped my gun off on the bottom of my shirt, and tucked it back into the band of my jeans, pulling my flannel round me, brushing off some of the water and dirt. I turned around to walk away, not sure weather I was mad or annoyed, maybe it was a little of both.

"Dean."

I stopped walking but didn't turn around, I heard footsteps behind me.

"Dean, nothing is your fault. You can't keep shutting me out. Mary and Jack, Ketch and Charle, you and Sam…Your my family too. And yes, I said Ketch…As much as I hate him, he saved your life back there, his risking it all right now. This whole thing is a mess. I wish I could find the lore book, or a file in the bunker about how to fix this, I wish I could pray to god and ask him to fix all this…I have tired Dean, Dammit Dean don't you think we all have tired….Dean, please."

I let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding. I turned back to look at (Y/N), the rain had started to fall harder and by the end she had been practically yelling at me. I looked around me…I couldn't help let a smile slip into place. It felt like I was in the middle of a love movie, all I was missing was a taxi.

"(Y/N/N)…You know I hate chick flick moments."

She smiled, her eyes bordered red and raw with emotion.

"Just promise me one thing Dean?"

She asked talking a step closer.

I, involuntary, tilted my head, trying to read what was going to happen next.

"Promise me…promise you wont shut out the rest of us? We…I love you Dean, and I can't…we can't afford to loss you again."

There was silence as the rain fell around us, I noticed (Y/N) had crossed her arms over her chest. I wondered if that was from the cold, or from the emotion. I tried to think of what to say…but nothing felt right. She was right, if I kept going down this road it wouldn't end well of any of us. She stood there, staring at me. I took a couple steps, close enough that I could reach out and push a patch of wet hair out of her face, I let my thumb run against her cheek, I could feel her lean into the touch. I looked her right in the eye.

"I know."

It was small, and almost came as a whisper, but she know what it meant, she smiled again, and wrapped her hand around my wrist that was still supporting the hand on her cheek. She gave it a squeeze.

"Come on."  
I said dropping my hand and taking hers, they were cold, wet and felt so small in my calloused hands.

"Let's get inside before we catch a cold…Can't save the world the right way sick."  
She tucked herself to my side and we made our way back to the bunker. She stopped suddenly and went running back to the puddle. She grabbed a pair of combat boots that had been laying near it.

"Thank you for the adventure mr. puddle god, until next time."

She came running back to me and tucked herself in again, I couldn't help but take a few glances back at the puddle. Emily notice and laughed.

"Easy tough guy…It's just a puddle, I'm joking with you. I found the puddle and it looked like the perfect conditions to get a little messy. I don't think there is such things as puddle gods anyway."


End file.
